Still Take You Home
by NeverThink
Summary: Silly little one-shot, Gene/Alex, with lyrics to the Arctic Monkeys song, "Still Take You Home", i thought it was appropriate. Gene ponders about Alex, trying to accumilate his thoughts as she sits before him. Rated T for mild language and sex references.


_**Random little one-shot, not especially amazing but here it is anyway... Gene/Alex, to the words of an Arctic Monkeys song, "Still Take You Home" which i thought was appropriate - hope you all like it, it sounded good in my head anyway, so... enjoy! Please R&R, the lyrics are in italics xxxNTxxx**_

Gene Hunt watched in awe as she entered the bar. It wasn't at all new, every night Alex would stroll into Luigi's, take her place at the table and speak to him about things related with her day, the case, what they would do about it… always argue. It wasn't right. Gene didn't want to disagree, but the sad truth was that she was always wrong! And now, as she strode towards him, that smirk on her face, he knew that he was going to get an earful tonight as well. The usual, then. But for now, the world seemed to slow down for him as her beauty captured his thoughts. Thoughts about how wrong she would be. She would think of something so… so clever and cunning and amazing, but he knew that she would be wrong. In fact, this infuriated him. The signature pout found its place on his lips. And she continued to move towards him, smug.

_Well it's ever so funny, because I don't think you're clever, I don't think you're cool._

And then she sat down. Alex always smelt of everything Gene wanted. Her smile never left her lips, but somehow her presence made him feel calmer. She had a way of doing this. Her eyes… her full lips… her bouncy hair… her everything. He compromised this in hes mind.

_You're just probably alright… but under these lights you look beautiful…_

No! Gene was meant to be difficult! He would conquer this woman and be the usual hard, full on, forward thinking Neanderthal he was so famous for.

_And I'm struggling._

Yes, he was definitely struggling to keep his thoughts clear and his focus switched on. This was the Gene Genie. The Manc Lion, if you will. He was able to cope with this, surly. Alex began to speak, her poncy posh tart vowels still encapsulating his attention. Of course, she was talking about work, as always; about how right she was, how they should do things her way. But Gene shook his confused head, lips tight. He would keep quiet for now. How could he speak when she held him in such a trance? Her words kept slipping out, wrong sentence after another.

_But what do you know? You know nothing! Yeah, but I'd still take you home._

Oh God he wanted her so bad. He had to have her, had to get her upstairs right now and work his magic. Maybe then she'd see things his way. Maybe then they'd agree on things. Then again, she had to agree to that firstly, and this was definitely not the time to ask about it. When was the right time to ask about it? Never. It had to be soon, Gene couldn't stand this any longer.

_I fancy you with a passion… but you're a fad, you're a fashion, and I'm having a job trying to talk to you…._

Gene cleared his throat, interrupting her babbling for a moment. She looked at him inquiringly. He just shook his head and indicated for her to continue. He missed the opportunity. She had been listening, why didn't he just ask? No, women didn't like men being that straight forward with such events. Since when did Gene bloody Hunt care what women thought? Maybe he should just wait for when he finally accumulated his thoughts.

_But it's alright, yeah I'll put it on one side._

Later. Definitely later he would summon up the courage (where had all that power gone?) and ask her about… about what though? What did he want? Did he just want her, one night, maybe a few, just sex? Or did he want to see her in his bed every morning, see her beauty as the sun reflected through the window and hit her perfect cheekbones gently? What had he become, some soppy, lovey-dovey idiot? Perhaps. Now Alex looked hurt. He was ignoring her. No, he wasn't. He couldn't stop thinking about her. All he can do is fire off an insult followed by 'Bolly Knickers' and she's walking away. Back to square one, Gene. Back to bloody square one.

THE END

_**I know it's very short but thanks for reading anyway x**_


End file.
